Son of Thanos
by sparklydog9
Summary: Thanos. A name feared across the galaxy. However, what if Thanos had a son? A son, that if he had not been taken, he would have become your neighborhood friendly Spiderman? A son that was taken from a far more popular planet. One that is green and blue and houses the mighty Avengers? This is the story of Peter, the son of Thanos. Spoilers for Infinity War! Cover image is not mine!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Peter was the son of the mighty titan Thanos. This he knew. He was powerful and strong yet lithe and agile. Ever since he was little, he had been trained to kill, subdue, and maim. He wasn't always the best at this, proven by the six golden, mechanical spider-like legs that protruded from his back. It could be worse, he would always tell himself. He could be as bad off as Nebula. Thanos did not accept any form of failure. For his children, this was no acception. Gamora was the best fighter out of the three. Peter falling into second place with Nebula staggering behind in third. Gamora had no mechanical parts attached to her body, she was the perfect child. Peter owned his extra legs (which at times, he'd admit, were quite useful) while Nebula seemed more machine than organic. Peter originally tried to help his father scientifically, figuring out formulas and ways to enhance the army that Thanos had at his permanent control. The only reason this stopped was due to the fact that Thanos felt as though _all_ his children should be able to fight for him when needed, even if they were only twelve years old. Then again, time most likely had no meaning to the practically immortal titan.

Peter had no qualms against Gamora, although sometimes it was obvious he was jealous of her. He wanted approval from their father. So, he began to train more often. Quickly, he managed to dominate Nebula in hand to hand combat. Then, he dominated her in weapons (he had built most of them to know how they worked anyways). When the time came to demonstrate to his father and eldest sister that he could fight, he was quick to win. Nebula was down almost as soon as the fight had begun. Peter thought that at that moment, he saw a spark of approval from father. That spark quickly vanished when he had told Peter to fight his eldest sister. Peter knew he was good at fighting, but he knew that he wasn't good enough to beat Gamora. She had far more and advanced training as he had. The fight was over almost as quick as Peter had bested Nebula. That earned him his golden mechanical legs. At the time, he was fourteen years old. Peter had expected his father to remove some form of limb, like he had done to Nebula, but he didn't. He ordered the one who had done procedures on Nebula to embed the legs into Peter's back. The procedure was painful, beyond agonizing. He had been given nothing to dull the pain, nothing to make the operation any less agonizing. After that, he rarely lost a fight.

Fast forward a couple of years, Peter was now sixteen. Peter was now practically alone in his home with his father. Nebula and Gamora had been "lent out" to Ronan, a power-hungry servant of the massive titan. Peter didn't trust him one bit. He was too eager. When Ronan reported that Gamora had run off with one of the legendary infinity stones, Peter was not surprised at all. While Gamora was loyal and had the respect and approval of their father, she had never been truly devoted. Apparently, she was merely waiting for the right time. Nebula was quick to offer to go after her, obviously in an attempt to earn more approval from Father. At least, that's what Peter assumed. Peter didn't hear much from Nebula, Gamora, or Ronan after that. He had gotten the report, though, that had stated that Ronan had tried to take the stone for himself and had been killed by a new group that called themselves "The Guardians of the Galaxy". He wasn't very shocked to discover his eldest sister had been reported to be a part of this group. He had asked Father if he should pursue Gamora and try to discover what had become of Nebula. He had been told to stay at home, to train. So, he did. He trained like he had never trained before. He knew Father was planning something. The new golden accessory that adjourned his left hand only proved this theory.

* * *

 _Well, that was the prologue. A quick sort of skim through of his time as a child to Guardians of the Galaxy vol. 2. I say Vol. 2 because Thanos had nothing to do with that movie and so I just said Peter trained the whole time. Basically, Peter is aware of Earth and some of their customs/traditions/etc., but wasn't raised there. He doesn't know Tony Stark, Captain America, or any Avenger. Just wanted to put that out there._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Peter" a loud voice bellowed from behind him.

"Yes Father?" The seventeen-year-old asked, eyes trained on the large purple armoured figures stalking towards him.

"It is time to begin" he bellowed, laying a hand on his 'son's' shoulder.

Peter beamed up at the figure, although that could not been seen beneath the armored red and black mask he wore. He had gotten dressed in his full armor when he had woken up this morning. He had a sense that something big would be happening today.

Peter was enhanced when he had been given his legs. He had the ability to sense any form of danger to him and expel thick, strong strands of what he called 'webbing' from special slits in his wrists. These abilities were very handy whilst in battle. His ability to climbs walls, however, not as helpful.

"Of course Father, which shall you be aiming for first?" Peter asked in response. The objects in question were the legendary infinity stones. Stones of untold power that, if he gained all six, would allow his father, the titan Thanos, to end any form of life he wished with a mere snap of his fingers.

There were six stones in total. The power stone (purple), the time stone (green), the reality stone (red), the mind stone (yellow), the space stone (blue), and the soul stone (orange). The mind stone was the biggest and held a big spot right on the top of the gauntlet his father wore on his left hand.

"I believe the Nova Corps have held onto one under the false pretense of security long enough" He said.

"Sounds like a good plan Father, shall we depart soon?" Peter asked, eagerness showing in his voice, despite needing to act more serious. He was excited to test out his tweaked legs!

"Calm yourself, Peter, we shall depart now" Thanos confirmed to the teenager. "Head to the ship".

Peter wasted no time. Giving a quick bow of respect, he dashed off towards the enormous ship, his mechanical legs clanking against the stone flooring as he did.

After a few moments, his father followed. Along with the group that had dubbed themselves "The Children of Thanos." Why his father allowed them to name themselves, he did not know. He could only hope he allowed the name because he wanted the universe to know who was coming to liberate their worlds.

The leader of the small group was an alien who called himself Ebony Maw. He was a skinny creature with grayish skin who sort of reminded Peter of what he thought an old man would look like. His ability was telepathy and he was quite adept at it too. Peter did not like Ebony, not only because he took up most of his father's attention by spewing nonsense whenever a world was liberated, but also because he had almost bested him in fights multiple times.

The next in the small group was named Corvus Glaive. He was pale and had teeth sharpened to a point. He was also skinny and adjourned himself in black robes and fought with a glaive (basically a spear). He was a good fighter, but Peter had bested him many times.

Moving on, the next was a female. Her name was Proxima Midnight. She had blue skin, an awesome helmet, and also fought with a spear. Her and Glaive were partners, both in the battle sense and the romantic sense. Peter liked her the most (Though considering he didn't like the group, that wasn't very much). She was more diplomatic than any of the others and usually accepted surrender when the opposing party could no longer continue.

And last but not least, Cull Obsidian. A hulking mass of muscle who fought the big guns during liberations. He was orange with fangs. Since he was big, one would normally associate his bruteness with stupidity. This was not correct. The brute was actually pretty calm and collected when they weren't fighting. Peter knew how to best him easily with his lithe figure and quick attacks. He had fought Cull once or twice, but not much more than that. Of course, Peter had won each time.

Once they had all gotten aboard, along with hundreds of thousands of Outriders, a Chitauri started the ship and set a course for Xandar. The outriders were practically mindless beasts whose only purpose was to serve Thanos. The Chitauri were smarter and were therefore entrusted with flying ships and keeping guard for prisoners.

* * *

After a few minutes or so of flying with the only sound being the tapping of Peter's mechanical legs on the ground (They were attached to his nerves, so they responded to his impatience much like someone tapping their foot or fingers), they arrived in the Andromeda Galaxy, which was home to Xandar and the Nova Corps.

Compared to the hulking ship, the Nova Corps ships seemed like gnats. Their weapons did little to stop the ship and bounced off the outside if they attempted to ram it. When the ships all joined together to create an energy barrier, the ship plowed right through it as if it had been made from fabric.

 _Pathetic,_ Peter thought to himself as he saw a few Nova Corps ships begin to explode from exertion.

Once they had landed on the planet with only mild disturbance from the now mostly-depleted Nova Corps, Thanos stepped out to look at the horrified faces of the citizens.

Ebony Maw was quick to follow, beginning to spew nonsense about Thanos being their savior and how they should be grateful even in death.

Peter rolled his eyes behind the mask, the only thing showing was the slight narrowing of the white lenses of the mask. He followed Thanos as he carved a path through civilians, which had begun to be rounded up by Outriders and Chitauri. They made their way towards the capital, which they knew held the vaults that secured one of the legendary infinity stones.

Smashing open the front doors, Peter and Thanos were met with blazing guns that did little hinder their walk. Peter's legs threw Nova Corps members through the glass and against walls as they slowly made their way towards the vault. Peter's eyes quickly landed on the leader of the planet, who he didn't bother to learn the name of, and grabbed her with one of his arms.

He slammed her against the wall just as Thanos bashed open the vault. Peter watched him as he walked inside and re-emerged very quickly with a purple stone now in its' place on top of his index finger. His father grinned at him as he took the leader from his son's hands and threw her onto the ground.

"The Guardians will come and expel you from our planet, foul titan!" She screamed at them. Peter began to laugh, practically doubling over in laughter.

"Where are they then? Xandar was practically defenseless when we got here!" He retorts, letting himself let out witty comments.

Thanos held up a hand, the universal sign for silence. Peter's mouth snapped shut as he watched his father with anticipation.

"Xandar will be cleansed" He announced to the ruler. "Half your population will be exterminated. If you do not wish to be a part of that half, you will answer to me and my forces" His deep voice stated with massive amounts of authority pouring from it.

"I will never bow to you, Xandar will never bow to you" the ruler stated, locking her eyes with Thanos.

"What a pity, the people could have used someone to look to during their.. Recovery." Thanos said, turning to look at Peter. "You may proceed" He said, turning to leave.

"You really should have taken my Father's offer you know, it would have helped your people." Peter said. Without letting the ruler respond, Peter stabbed one of his sharp legs through her skull. He tsked before turning around and following Thanos out of the building, leaving those inside to mourn their ruler.

As they made their way outside, Peter took note of the massive amounts of Xandarians that had already been killed. More were lined up to await judgement by some Chitauri that were choosing those who were genetically, mentally, and physically good to continue a population with.

Thanos gave them a nod before proceeding to the ship, noting that Ebony Maw's group were already inside awaiting the next step.

"The Power stone is now in my grasp" Thanos stated with glee and he closed his hand into a fist. "Now we proceed to the space stone, which was last seen with the traitorous son of Asgard, Loki Odinson" He said, turning to the control panel. "Asgard was destroyed while we were liberating Xandar. Their ship is on course for Earth. We will intercept them before they have a chance to enter the star system." He left no room for argument, not that anyone wanted to debate his decision anyways.

The Chitauri that was flying the ship gave a nod, lifting the ship off the ground and into the atmosphere.

Peter sat on the ground of the ship, grabbing a rag that was lying nearby from a recent cleaning. He began to wipe the blood off the leg he had used to stab the ruler with when he heard his father walk up behind him.

"You did well today son, kept your comments to yourself most of the time and followed my orders perfectly" He said, laying a hand on Peter's shoulder. Peter beamed, but it was still hidden by the mask.

Peter retracted his mask and gazed up at his father with brown doe eyes and light brown hair. He had a small grin on his face. To anyone who had not seen the boy before, they would not believe he was in any way related to the purple titan which stood with a hand resting on the boy's shoulder.

"Thank you Father" the boy said. He finished wiping down the leg and threw the rag somewhere off to the side."Soon, we will be ruling the universe with an array of planets at our expense. I am glad you are here to share that with me" Thanos said before taking his hand away and walking back towards the control panel.

Peter followed his form before shifting his gaze to look out the front window, where Xandar was slowly disappearing as they flew further and further away.

* * *

 _Well, that is the official first chapter. Not as long as I desired, but it's a start. I wanted to introduce Nebula in this chapter as well, since she somehow manages to get herself captured. Lots of imagination required. My brain is fried. Will try to update again tomorrow. The next update should include Nebula and the beginning of Infinity War._


	3. Chapter 2

_I cannot guarantee the dialogue matches the movie since I can't just watch it over and over again and write it down... I don't have the money to do so! Perhaps when the movie is out or I can find it, I will fix the dialogue and scenes to go along with it._

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

At some point, the ship had begun to pass through different galaxy systems. One in particular contained an old man surrounded by Overseerers, seeming to be telling them stories. Peter had shrugged and continued looking ahead as the ship had once again passed through the portal to another galaxy.

Despite the ability to pass through multiple galaxies, Peter found the ship as being too… slow. His personal ship could fly much faster, being able to travel through multiple galaxies per second. He had designed his ship himself. It had been given to him as a gift from his Father as it was old and destroyed from overuse. The Chitauri had no use for it and Peter had been practically begging, figuratively of course, to be able to tamper with one. After he had completely taken it apart and put it back together, it was sleeker and faster. No ship could out-race his, as far as he knew. It had the color scheme that his own armor and legs possessed: Gold, black, and red. It was currently docked in one of the lower sections of the ship, in a private dock of course. He didn't want the Chitauri or Outriders leering at his masterpiece.

Presently, Peter was leaning against the railing that prevented him from falling onto the large group of assembled Chitauri lined up for the next attack. Father had mentioned that their next target was one well known to both of them, Loki Odinson/Laufeyson. Personally, Peter didn't hold that bad of a grudge against the frost giant. In fact, he had appreciated the trickster's wit and ability to be sly and cunning.

Peter sighed and groaned in boredom as he continued glancing between the Chitauri and never-ending blackness outside the main window.

"Soon, my son, you may have your fun" His Father spoke up from behind him where he sat upon a giant, stone throne.

"Why can't I do it now? You always let Gamora do however she pleased with the lower-ranked soldiers" He mumbled the last part, but Thanos caught it anyways.

"Gamora knew restraint, something you still lack, despite your discipline many years ago. The only reason you haven't gained more discipline is the fact that you appeared to have learned when to back down. Perhaps we need to revisit what those disciplinary actions would entail?" His tone had grown angrier as he spoke. The last sentence had been spoken with a raised eyebrow and a smirk that Peter didn't need to turn around to know was there.

Peter turned white, he had seen footage from Nebula's punishments and didn't wish for that to come to him. "I-I don't think that would be nece-" He was cut off midway through his denial and return to submission by the one who had caused his fear.

"I'm sure we could enhance you, like you enhanced that ship of yours" a large purple hand landed on his shoulder, but Peter remained stiff. "An arm perhaps? A leg? An eye? I'm sure the addition of cybernetics could help with those projects you insist on performing".

Peter's tone returned to neutral to try and appease his Father who was now standing at his side, gazing down at the assembled army.

"Thank you for the generous offer, Father, but I believe that my biological appendages would be much more.. capable of aiding me in my 'projects'" He said.

His Father turned and looked at him, slightly narrowing his eyes and giving his shoulder a warning squeeze before turning and heading back to his throne. Peter followed him with his eyes, catching the smirk on Ebony Maw's face before turning to return his gaze to the stars in front of them. He released a breath he didn't know he had been holding, letting his head hang over the railing.

He picked his head back up only to spot a small ship approaching from the front. Peter narrowed his eyes, it was not a ship he recognized as part of his Father's fleet. His Father seemed to have spotted it too since he sat up straighter and narrowed his eyes at the ship as well.

The Chitauri made some clicking noises, to which Father replied with a shake of his head. From the lack of gun sounds, Peter assumed that it meant his Father had denied the Chitauri from shooting down the ship. His Father was curious.

Once the ship was directly in front of the window, Peter's eyes widened.

Sitting in the pilot's chair sat one of his sisters. The one who had more mechanical parts than biological ones. Nebula, his mind thought with glee. He didn't show it on his face since Nebula was glaring straight through him towards the figure sitting behind him.

His Father stood up and once again walked to his side, eyes never leaving Nebula and Nebula's eyes never leaving his. Peter quietly gulped. The blood between Nebula and his Father had always seemed to either be poisoned or boiling.

Thanos jerked his head towards the side, silently gesturing for Nebula to dock her ship in one of the side bays. He then turned his back on her and began to walk towards the bay that Nebula was supposed to dock in.

Peter was in the process of turning to follow him when he heard thuds against the glass. He turned back around in shock to notice that Nebula was shooting against the glass with her ship.

You idiot! He screamed internally. Peter had taught Nebula and Gamora on how to build their own ships, including the front windshields. The glass was used in all of Thanos' ships. His main one being no exception. The glass was practically indestructible, no mere ship would be able to break it. Peter had taught his siblings how the glass was made, including its' inability to be destroyed easily. Nebula knew her ship wouldn't do anything. She was trying to get Thanos' attention.

Father had turned around as well, though seeming much more calm than his raging 'daughter' outside the ship. Everyone watched him, waiting for a signal or some form of communication on what to do next.

Father narrowed his eyes into a glare at Nebula. He walked over to the commanding Chitauri and whispered a few words to it before holding his hand up in a fist and bringing it down. A large shriek descended through the ship, originating from the Chitauri his father had spoken to. It was giving orders.

Explosions from the turrets could be heard from inside the ship as they begun firing upon the small ship located outside. It was quickly and easily destroyed.

Surprisingly, Nebula was untouched. Peter had no fear about her not being able to breathe, her mechanical parts made it so that she didn't need air to live. It helped her live easier, but it was simply not required.

Once only Nebula was left outside the ship, glaring at Father, a small ship was dispatched to get her. The Chitauri on board the ship restrained her and took her in.

Father watched from his spot on the main deck as she was manhandled into the small ship and watched the ship head back towards the mothership. Once the small ship was out of sight, he began to walk away, most likely to interrogate Nebula.

Peter stared after him and opted not to follow. He sighed, turned back around, and continued gazing at the stars. He hoped Father would go easy on Nebula.

* * *

 _Weeeelll it's been a while. I meant to post sooner, but I just had no idea how I was going to organize this scene. I apologize if it seems messy and rushed. Someday, I may go back to this story and fix all the errors or maybe just rewrite it entirely. Thanks for reading though! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I read each and every one of them. They're actually what encouraged me to continue writing this story. Hopefully the next update will be up sooner, but I was hoping I could wait until I saw Infinity War again so that I could get the next scene with Thor and the Asgardian ship correct, but who knows? Maybe it'll be an even longer wait. Guess we'll just have to wait and see!_


End file.
